


Long Way Down

by meanestvenus



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claustrophobia, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Rule 63, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanestvenus/pseuds/meanestvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney and Claudette are stuck in an elevator, alone, at some unknown NHL awards in a world in which they are women who still don't like each other. Oh yeah, and they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Down

Sidney is in an elevator on her way to the lobby to meet Geno and other Penguins/Canadians she’s been on a team with when the elevator stops at floor seventeen.

Fucking great she thinks, even though she’s fifteen minutes early to meet her people for a pre-awards show drink, and whoever it is might not talk to her. 

And then at floor 17, Claudette Giroux steps into the elevator and Sidney’s internal monologue becomes Shit. 

She doesn’t bother taking out her phone, because it’s still a Razr flip phone which she gets plenty of shit for already, thank you very much. However, this means she has to try not to study her hair or Claudette’s glum expression as she pulls out her phone. Which, whatever, iPhones are so overrated. Sid’s seen Army’s phone, and no matter what he says, it doesn’t seem that much better. FaceTime aside, it’s a super-complicated gadget that Sidney doesn’t need, she can talk to Taylor and Jack just fine on her current phone, okay?

After a few moments of awkward and intense silence, just after the light on the elevator monitor blinks floor 13, the elevator jerks. And the lights go off. And it stops, full stop. 

Sidney’s already nervous and full of bad feelings—which teammate let her come down to the lobby on her own?—but the unmistakeable lurch and stall in the elevator’s progress doesn’t exactly make her feel any better. She’s stuck in a fucking lift, possibly 15 square feet, with her least favourite person, Flyers captain Claudette Giroux. She wasn’t exactly excited for the Las Vegas NHL awards, so many people and photos and so much attention, but fuck if this doesn’t make her feel a thousand times worse.

“What the fuck?” Claudette says, looking up from her phone to the suddenly-dark elevator buttons. 

Sidney quickly presses the Call For Help button, because she’s not exactly super cool with being trapped in a tiny closet in the air for unknown periods of time, especially with Claudette fucking Giroux of the Fucking Philadelphia Fucking Flyers, and holy shit why haven’t any backup lights come on yet.

“Hell fucking no,” Sidney hisses, having found that pressing the ‘Call for Help’ button does absolutely nothing, and no reassurance is coming through the little speaker above it. 

Claudette starts gesturing stupidly with her phone, probably looking for signal.  
“Crosby, get your fucking phone out, Sprint or whatever shitty carrier you use probably has service in here.”  
As much as Sidney is reluctant to follow a suggestion—an order, maybe—from Giroux of all people, she takes out her supposedly dorky flip phone and swivels about, trying to get signal.

“Nothing,” she says, and Giroux groans. For once in her life, she completely agrees with the Flyers’ opinion: this fucking sucks.

Five minutes later, and no contact from whatever engineering team should obviously be working on this, Sid decides to sit her admittedly plush ass on the floor. After all, she needs everything she can get to resist the urge to freak out about being stuck in a fucking freaking tiny little box suspended in the air, and resting her cheek against her left knee seems to be pretty comforting. 

“They’ve got to say something in the next five minutes,” Giroux says, almost pacing in the tiny-ass space the elevator provides. “This is a five-star hotel, they’re hosting the NHL awards, they can’t exactly abandon us in here.” And yet, Giroux’s voice sounds worried.

“I fucking hate elevators,” Sid mumbles into her knee, which isn’t completely true. She has no problem with elevators, as long as they don’t trap her for indefinite periods of time, especially with Claudette Giroux.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know about your fucking issues, Crosby,” Giroux snaps. Sidney glares at her from her perch on the floor. Giroux stabs the ‘call for help’ button once again, and swears—‘Crisse’— when nothing happens.

‘Shut the fuck up about my issues,” Sidney mumbles, barely audible, into her knee. Because holy shit, this elevator is small, even with mirrors to make it seem bigger. How soon would they run out of oxygen? Sidney frantically thinks, immediately freaking himself out. She’s clearly seen too much CSI: Miami and BONES with Geno. Seriously, though, Sidney and Giroux could eat up all the available oxygen within—

“Stop it, Crosby, I can fucking hear you thinking,” Giroux snaps, running a hand through her ginger hair as she throws herself on the floor beside Sidney.

“I didn’t ask you to get on this elevator, you could have easily—“

“Seriously, shut the fuck up, Crosby, before I commit murder necessary by proximity to an extremely stupid person—“

“You decided to get on this elevator, Giroux, I never made you do fucking anything—“

The elevator jolts sharply down, tugging on Sidney’s stomach.

“Okay, what the hell is going on, I can’t—“

And then, as the elevator dips again, Sid embarrassingly grabs onto one of Giroux’s biceps.  
“Something you want, Crosby?” Claudette says, amused tone evident in her voice.

“I’m just—not good with—“ the lights flicker “Fuck, I have seen at least seven horror movies with Flower that have this scene in it.”

“Scared, Crosby?” Giroux says, smirking in the dim light. Claudette’s not exactly going to pass up picking on Sid’s vulnerabilities, for obvious reasons. It’s the bright side of this situation that she gets to see Sidney embarrass herself.

“Don’t even pretend you’re not a little freaked out by this,” Sidney glares at her relaxed expression. Claudette moves to rest back on her elbows, as if she’s trying to get comfortable.

“No point in getting upset. It’s not like that’ll get us out of here faster, it’ll only make everything worse,” She points out. Sidney rolls her eyes. There’s no way Claudette is actually that mature.

“Besides, I’m sure your husband will notice if you’re too late,” Claudette says.

“Geno is not my husband,” Sidney mutters, glaring at the floor.

Claudette cocks an eyebrow. “I would have thought Russian assholes with protectiveness complexes were just your thing.” Sidney doesn’t bother responding.

“You never tapped that?” She teases, leaning too far into Sidney’s space. Sidney tries to subtly squirm away, which doesn’t work because Claudette’s paying too much attention and there isn’t enough room. 

“Oh of course,” Claudette says, smirking. “Lady Crosby doesn’t want to die a virgin, that’s why you’re so upset. Well, I’d help you out with that—“ her smirk twists deeper—“but you’re not exactly up to my standards.”

Sidney is blushing, she can feel her face burning, but she forces herself to make eye contact with Claudette when she says, “What standards exactly? Middle aged divorcees like Briere?” 

Claudette’s eyes harden and her mouth loses its playful twist. 

“Shut the fuck up, Crosby.” 

“No, you’re right, I’m ten years too young to meet your standards. Not to mention infinitely gayer, from what I’ve heard.” She’s almost surprised at her audacity, but she fucking hates Giroux and snapping at her is taking her mind off the fact they’re still stuck in the elevator. That’s probably why she half-expects it when Giroux slams her into the wooden panelling on the walls. 

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that,” Claudette hisses, but then Sidney’s shoving her back and they’re basically on top of each other and rolling around because there’s so little space to fight in. Claudette’s grabbing her hair, a dirty move, but Sidney’s using the power in her thick thighs to pin Claudette’s waist down. They’re both panting, staring at each other’s faces, and though Sidney has clearly won Claudette hasn’t cried uncle and she’s not going to move until Claudette does.

“This your lesbian seduction tactic?” Claudette pants. Sidney narrows her eyes and tightens her grip on Claudette’s arms before grabbing her wrists and pinning them above Claude’s head.

“Spend much time thinking about what I’m like in bed, Giroux?” Sidney sneers. She’s still making eye contact with Claudette, who looks too confident for someone who just lost a wrestling match to her NHL rival in a stuck elevator. Sidney wants to extinguish that pride. 

The final straw is when Claudette juts her chin defiantly and says, “You don’t have anything worth thinking about.” 

Sidney slams her mouth on Claudette’s messy and hard and not nice at all, biting Claudette’s lips brutally and thrusting her tongue between her lips. It’s rough and Claudette is biting her back, so she starts harshly rolling her hips against Claudette’s, getting pressure on both their clits. She refuses to break for breath until Claudette does, she refuses to back down first. So they’re getting lightheaded and finally Claudette snaps her mouth away to gasp. Sidney takes a second and then bites the side of Claudette’s neck, probably too hard, and Claudette makes a high pitched sound. Sidney smirks, because damn right she’s good in bed and Claudette Fucking Giroux is squirming underneath her and this is not how she expect tonight to go at all, but she’s pretty happy about it. She sucks hard on the deep bite mark, so Claudette will be wearing it for days as a reminder of exactly how this went down. It’s high up enough that people will be pointing it out, too, asking about it, and suddenly Sidney realizes she might getting a little wet.

And then Claudette grips her ass and thrusts up, and she’s definitely getting wet. She makes a noise, and Claudette whispers, “What was that, Crosby? You really do like to whine, hm?” And her breath is hot and moist on Sidney’s ear and she drags her hips again and shit, Sidney needs to stop making that noise. Either that, or she needs to make Claudette loud enough to cover it up. 

So she slides her hands up Claudette’s dress, revealing skin and just skating a palm over Claudette’s cunt, and that was a good sound. But she smooths her hands up Claudette’s stomach and swirls her fingers on the peaks of Claudette’s strapless bra before yanking it off. There’s the noise of fabric ripping, and the hooks clattering off, and Claudette curses her out but Sidney doesn’t stop. She cups one breast while pinching the nipple of the other hard, and Claudette gasps again. She shoves Claudette’s dress up further so she can see, and her nipples are a perfect dusky rose colour. Her tits are small, just a handful, she can’t seem to look away and that’s when Claudette fucking rips off Sidney’s blue button down shirt.

“What the fuck, Claudette,” she snaps, but then Claudette’s shoving her bra down and getting her mouth on one of Sidney’s nipples. Claudette’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect and she’s sucking hard while pinching Sidney’s other nipple with the edge of her nail. Then she sinks her teeth into Sidney’s nipple, not too quickly, so Sidney can feel as it moves from pleasure to pain/pleasure to just too far on the pain side. Her boobs are large, massive compared to Claudette’s, and somehow Claudette has figured out the fact she likes a little roughness on her nipples. She’s so wet now, and she tries to pull away from Claudette’s mouth but Claudette just moves with her. She scrambles her hands to the waistband of Claudette’s tights and pulls down, which makes Claudette snap back.

“This okay?” Sidney asks as they stare at each other for a long moment, because this is happening. They are hooking up in an elevator at the NHL Awards in Las Vegas. Claudette’s eyes are glazed and her mouth is red and puffy. But then Sidney probably doesn’t look much better. 

Claudette doesn’t say anything, and while still looking into Sidney’s eyes, grabs Sidney’s wrist and pushes two of Sidney’s fingers past her thong and into herself. Sidney gasps, despite the fact Claudette is the one flushing and trembling now, because Claudette feels so hot and warm and fucking smooth inside. It takes Claudette glaring at her and wriggling on Sidney’s fingers to make her remember to move.

She pushes Claudette’s black thong all the way to the side and begins slowly drawing her fingers in and out, slower than she would want if she was doing this to herself. She rubs her thumb around Claudette’s pussy lips but avoids her clit. Her fingers look so good disappearing into Claudette, the glide made easy by Claudette’s wetness, she can’t look away. Well, she can, to glance up at Claudette’s face. She’s flushed and chewing on her lip, looking very turned on and a little pissed off. She pushes back against Sidney’s fingers, swallowing them completely. 

“Fucking come on, faster,” she snaps, but Sidney continues her ridiculously slow pace. Claudette’s flushed all the way down her chest, now. Claudette makes a noise of frustration as Sid bends down to take one of Claudette’s nipples into her mouth, still not directly touching Claudette’s clit. 

“If you don’t fuck me like you mean it I’m going to fuck you up,” Claudette pants, her hair wild around her face. Sid almost can’t believe she has the Flyers Captain begging— or, okay, demanding—at her fingers. She smirks, and just barely rubs the pad of her thumb under the hood of Claudette’s clit. Claudette moans, and for half a second Sidney feels victorious, and then Claudette thrusts her own index finger beside Sidney’s two, and Sidney can’t help but go blisteringly hot all over. 

She bends over Claudette, kissing her wet and hard and Claudette gives back exactly as good as she gets. Vaguely, in the background of her mind—she’s so turned on she can’t think—she feels Claudette’s thighs start to tremble. They work together as she fucks Claudette steadily, hard and just fast enough, while continuously rubbing Claudette’s clit. Claudette’s hand, the one not in her pussy, is gripping Sid’s back now, too tight, but Sidney doesn’t care and Claudette breaks away to gasp open-mouthedly, her eyes closed as she gets closer, and it should be stupid but instead it’s the hottest thing Sid’s ever seen. Claudette’s gasping harder now, both hands scrabbling viciously at Sid’s back, and Sid sucks on the bitemark on Claudette’s neck, the bite mark she left, and when she adds just a hint of teeth, Claudette comes. Sidney fucks her through it, holding her up and withdrawing when Claudette’s probably too sensitive. 

Sid’s watching Claudette’s blissed out face, the hint of sweat between her breasts, when she remembers they’re still in an elevator. 

“If this elevator starts moving before I come, I’m going to have a serious talk with the engineer. And God,” Sidney mutters, which makes Claudette tilt her head back and laugh. Claudette mostly wears her medium-length ginger hair up, Sid’s not sure she’s ever seen it down, but today it’s down. Sidney watches as it falls over her bare shoulders. She looks better than Sid would ever have imagined she could. Sid might even want to make her laugh again.

Sid doesn’t want to pressure Claudette, but she’s about as wet as the ocean right now. The way Claudette’s looking at her makes her think she just might be in luck, though. Claudette’s eyelids are drooping in post-orgasm relaxation, but she’s smirking a little bit. 

“I have a better idea,” Claudette says, without a hint of superiority for once, and she tugs at Sidney’s belt. That’s definitely a better idea. 

“Off, get your pants off,” she says before letting Sidney take over and push her pants to her ankles.

“Not something I thought I’d ever hear you say,” Sid mutters. 

“There’s a first time for everything,” Claudette smiles. Sid feels her chest contract at the word first, which implies there will be a next time. And then Claudette pushes Sidney down onto her back, with her feet flat on the floor, and slides between her legs. 

Their cunts are pushed together, and it’s so warm. Claudette is dripping, slick and when she starts to move Sidney can only watch. The slide, the sweet hot friction, takes her breath away. Then she remembers she has something to prove, and she’s not a pillow princess, so she pushes back against Claudette’s movements. The two of them are grinding together, wet and sloppy and so so good. Claudette’s clit rolls against Sidney’s, and she can’t help the ridiculous porn moan she makes. The pressure is so good, from her asshole to her mons, everything soft and hot and when Claudette leans down to kiss her, intense and panting, Sidney can’t help moaning into her mouth. 

Claudette chuckles and smirks and then licks wetly at Sidney’s ear before saying, “Bet you wanted this a long time. Ever since you saw me flying at you from the other side of the ice, you wanted to beat me, but I bet your clit throbbed every time I touched you.”

Sidney moans again, holding Claudette’s back closer to her, their breasts heaving together. She thrusts harder, and harder, and it’s so fucking good she thinks she’s going out of her mind.

Then Claudette growls, “I’ve wanted to fuck you forever, Crosby, mess up your fucking perfect hair and make you come so much you could barely remember your name. Shove my face in your cunt until you could only beg and say my name, over and over and fucking over again.”

Sidney can feel that she’s going to come soon, the pleasure is building up and it’s going to peak and her thighs are trembling—

“Sidney,” Claude says, and then Sidney’s coming and she kisses Claudette. She rides hard against Claudette’s cunt and shudders, and a few seconds later Claudette comes, still rubbing her tongue against Sidney’s. 

Sidney’s not sure what the protocol on cuddling is, but she figures fuck it and keeps her arms wrapped around Claudette, kissing her lazily. Eventually Claudette draws back, beaming at Sidney.

“Not so bad for a Flyer, eh?” She grins. 

Sidney resists the urge to roll her eyes and instead tucks some of Claudette’s hair behind her ear.

“You cheated me in orgasms,” Sidney teases. 

Claudette cocks an eyebrow playfully. “You accusing me of being selfish in bed?”

Sidney shrugs, smirking. “I’m just saying, I think I can do better than one.”

Claudette leans in, smiling, and whispers against Sidney’s lips, “What makes you think we’re done?”

Sidney kisses her, and when they break for air they eye each other up. 

“Yeah, I think I want the opportunity to score another ‘goal’.” Sidney says.

Claudette stares at her in disbelief and then laughs, burying her head on Sidney’s chest. 

“I cannot believe—”

“This is the front desk speaking,” an absurdly loud voice crackles through the speaker. “Please excuse the delay, the fire department has solved the problem. You should be moving at any moment now, and the manager will meet you on the ground floor to discuss any complaints.”

Claudette and Sidney glance at each other, wide eyed. 

“Guess it’s time to clean up,” Claudette says. 

“Throw me my shirt,” Sidney says as Claudette stands up. She fixes her belt and bra and turns to see Claudette holding her shirt on one finger, a shirt with no buttons on it anymore. 

“Um—“ Claudette says.  
“Fuck, I can’t get out of the elevator like this!’ 

“Here, just—“ Claudette wraps her shawl around Sidney in a criss-crossing pattern so it forms a shimmering gold crop top. 

“Okay?” She asks. Sidney stares at it. It shows her belly button. 

“Here,” and Claudette slides Sidney’s elegant suit jacket over it. The elevator jerks and starts moving down. Sidney stares at her makeshift outfit. 

“I look like a girl going clubbing,” she says. 

Claudette rolls her eyes and pulls her dress back down. “No, you look like the hottest person at the NHL awards. Including newscasters.”

“You ruined my shirt!” Sidney complains. 

“Yeah and I gave you an orgasm for it and a cooler shirt.”

Sidney huffs. 

“Besides, you broke my bra and my tights.” Sidney stares grumpily at the elevator doors. Man, Flower, Duper and Geno are never going to let this outfit slide. And there’s no way she can avoid them.

The elevator is almost at the ground floor. 

“Hey,” Claudette says loudly, and Sidney turns her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna say anything about it. I’m not that dumb.”

“Happy to hear it,” Sidney says.

“Stop pouting,” Claudette says, and leans in to kiss Sidney. Sidney kisses back, because of course she does, because Claudette is gorgeous like a model and frustratingly good in bed and even maybe kind of a cool person. 

“There we go,” she says when she’s drawn back. Sidney knows she’s blushing furiously and smiling now. The elevator dings just after she’s stopped touching Sidney, to the bustling lobby and a worried-looking manager. She tells them she’s so sorry about the elevator stalling and the delayed response but the connection to the speaker in the elevator was on the fritz, etc. etc. etc. Sidney reassures her that it was alright, and they won’t even be late to their event. The manager smiles and calms down, and at the end asks them for a photo for her children, “Who are actually Rangers fans but they’ll love it, especially the two of you together.”

Claudette and Sidney lean in on either side of the manager up against the elevator, and just as the camera flashes Claudette reaches over to palm Sidney’s ass. Sidney narrows her eyes at Claudette, who grins unabashedly. 

They fall into step on their way to the ballroom, and Sidney whispers, “I’m getting you back for that.” Claudette grins wider. 

The joke’s on her that Sidney manages a discreet ass grab when Claudette is talking to Gary Bettman. Something tells Sidney that Claudette is going to try to best her at this game, and frankly, Sidney can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The tense in here is probably not consistent. Eh, you're not here for the professionalism. Hope you enjoyed reading this smut as much as I enjoyed writing it. Which was fuckton, Sidney & Claude as babes having sex is my favourite.


End file.
